Story of Awesomeness
by TOMDALEY
Summary: A bunch of randomness is happening for quite a few individuals.
1. The Beginning of The Beginning

**AN: Hey My friend Alexa and I wrote this during study hall and she convinced me to upload this. Enjoy!**

Once upon a time, Adam Copeland farted. It was hot! Then Jay Reso came by. He was eating hot dogs. Eww! Adam tackled him and sat on his face and farted.

Heath Slater came by and said, "WOOOOOO! That stuff stanks! Naw Mean?"

Then Alexa came in making out with Punk. That made Adam jealous even though they never went out.

"WHAT THE HECK! This is WRONGGGGGGG!"

"No," said Jay, coughing on fart, "She's in love with Punk."

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" Michael Cole came into the room. Everyone yelled "NO!" but of course he kept going on in his annoying voice. "I HAVE RECEIVED AN EMAIL FROM THE ANYNOMOUS RAW GENERAL MANAGER!" he went on, "It appears that Jason Reso can't wrestle anymore because he smells too bad."

Heath started making out with a picture of Lacey. Punk and Alexa continued to make out, Ruby and Jeff came in the room making out, and Adam and Jay, feeling left out, started to make out.

"Yummy" said Adam, "Jay, you taste so yummy. What have you eaten today?"

Jay said, "Your farts."

"WOW! My farts totally reek of awesomeness. I should fart on you more often."

Michael Cole went on, "So, Jason, you're fired."

"What but its… just, um, what!"

Michael Cole left the room and Adam tackled Jay and farted on him again. Justin came in and finally tackled Heath for making out with a picture of Lacey.

"DICKHEAD!" he yelled.

"Justin has a point," said Punk.

Then Matt Hardy came in screaming, "V1! V1! V1!" Jeff went up and slapped him so hard he passed out. Then Big Show came in with Dolph Ziggler and sat on him so sadly, Ziggles died, but Katie didn't believe it this time.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"You died," Adam replied. "Really?" Katie burst into tears. " I DON'T WANT TO BE DEAD!"

"You're not dead," said Ruby, somewhat annoyed. "It's Mr. Ziggles that died."

"Oh," Katie said. She left the room.

Everyone started making out again. Big Show was lonely, so he had a three way with dead Dolph, and passed out Matt.

Matt woke up and said, "What the fuck!" Then everyone got into a dog pile and had sex except they kicked Big Show and Dolph out.

Brody and Kelly Kelly came in. Close behind them was Kharma. They didn't know she was there. Slowly, Kharma poked Brody's back. He turned around and screamed. Kelly and Brody fought off Kharma before she could rape them. Everyone having sex realized what was going on. Undertaker came in and killed Kharma. Brody and Kelly jumped into his arms. They started having a 3 way.

_**The Beginning of The Beginning 3**_


	2. The End of The Beginning

Everyone was exhausted from all the sex they had that day. Ruby and Jeff passed out from dehydration, Alexa and Punk went to take a nap (maybe), Adam and Jay went at it again, Brody fell asleep on Kelly's boobies, Kelly fell asleep on Undertaker's, and Matt decided to go the store to get some chips.

Katie came back. She saw Ruby and Jeff on the floor and thought they were dead. "OH MY GENITALS!" she yelled. They both woke up mumbling something about genitals and Katie fainted thinking they were ghosts.

Ruby got some Monster for her and Jeff to drink since they were suffering from dehydration.

But they later found out that Monster makes dehydration makes much worse, so they had sex and drank each other's juices to make them feel better. Yummy!

So Punk came down in no clothes so everyone could see his 12 feet long 3 feet wide dick. Then Alexa came down in her Jack Skellington hat and tank top with her combat boots and camouflage skinnies. She took it all off and pounced on him like rapist Heath. She had trouble fitting his penis into her mouth. But luckily, she has a big mouth so it eventually fit.

Justin came back and punched Heath again and then left mumbling something about Lacey being dead.

Brody woke up finally. He was drenched in sweat because he was dreaming about Kelly being preggo with Kharma's baby. He then realized it was true when he saw Kelly's belly. He screamed and ran away. Undertaker was ashamed of Kelly. This made him cut off his hair and he stayed away from everyone for one year.

After that year he decided to go back and wrestler Triple H so he left and never came back.

For that year no one saw Justin either and Heath still hadn't woken up from the last time Justin punched him.

All of the sudden The Miz came in from out of nowhere. "I'M THE MIZ, AND I'M AAAWEEEESOMMEEEEEEEE!"

Ruby and Alexa pounced on him and didn't get off for five hours. They stopped when Brody came back.

He was happy because Kelly jumped off the roof and suffered a miscarriage.

Everyone cried except for Alexa. She doesn't cry.

For no reason at all, Brody started dancing. It was later revealed that he was drunk.

Punk was pissed at Brody for being near his girlfriend drunk.

"STRAIGHT EDGE WILL SAVE YOU!" he picked up Alexa and took her upstairs.

_**The End of The Beginning 3**_


	3. The Beginning of The Middle

Alexa was cussing and screaming because Brody was her friend, but sadly Punk and Brody hate each other.

Punk dropped her on the bed and layed on top of her. He was very heavy with his muscles and sexiness so it knocked the wind outta her. He apologized and flipped her over so now she was on top. You know what they did next of course, they relieved her headache.

Meanwhile, Heath was walking his pet hot dog. It was named Lacey. This was because he masturbated with it at night.

When Heath returned, Kelly came up and without knowing what was done to it, ate the hot dog and said, "MMM, yummy yum yums. What did you put on this?"

"My cum," Heath said in an evil voice.

For the first time, Kelly realized that she actually liked Heath and jumped on him and found a new boyfriend.

"Can you turn into rapist Heath and rape me?" Kelly asked.

Heath nodded and they had sex on the kitchen table.

Brody was watching them from behind a wall. He was very sad that Kelly left him. For some reason, he still doesn't think that Kelly is a slut.

While they were doing that, Mizzy came in and said, "I want to do that three way again," so he grabbed Ruby from under Jeff, went upstairs and got Alexa from on top of Punk, and took them to another room, because they all had headaches.

Jeff and Punk were lonely. They decided to have anal sex. Punk was thrusting of course, because he's the manliest one in the house.

Matt walked by them. He was so disgusted that he barfed on them.

"I always knew this would happen Jeff, I always knew," Punk finished and went to take a shower. He relieved a headache there just like Mizzy.

While Kelly and Heath were having fun, and Brody was crying behind a wall, Justin came in and hit Heath again. Kelly attempted to kill Justin, the only problem was that he was a guy and was way bigger than Kelly.

Brody was peaking behind his wall and was obsessing over Kelly's boobies. Then, Justin killed Kelly. Brody and Heath started crying. Brody was so upset/mad that he shot Justin in the head.

Somehow Hunter Na-Shay was upstairs and came down giving Alexa a piggy back ride. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they fell over.

Mark Henry appeared in the doorway. Everyone screamed and hid upstairs in a big closet and started crying (except Alexa).

"FEE FI FO FUM! I AM SEXUAL CHOCOLATE AND I'M COMING TO GET YOU!"

"Chocolate?" Matt asked. Then he jumped up and yelled, "I'm gonna eat ya!"

Sadly, Matt didn't get to eat Mark because of his largeness. Mark devoured Matt like he was Kool-Aid. But Matt had a secret. He knew this would happen so he poisoned himself so it would poison Mark Henry too. It was a human sacrifice.

Mark fell to the floor. Everyone cheered and started to dance on him. Hunter gave Alexa a piggy back ride and fell on him. So Hunter started screaming, "HE TOUCHED ME!" and, "Hey, don't touch me there. This is my no no square."

All of the sudden, Heath collapsed to the ground and Brody gave out a cry.

_**The Beginning of The Middle**_


	4. The End of The Middle

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Alexa. Feel better!**

Heath fell to the ground.

"HEART ATTACK!" he yelled. Then he died.

This made Brody realize that he hated Heath more than he previously did. He was very lonely.

Katy Perry walked in with some Proactiv. Brody's jaw dropped.

"BTK!" He pounced on her.

"Yummy," she said and they continues to thrust. Everyone was disgusted when they somehow ended up on top of the dead Mark Henry. But Alexa and Ruby jumped on Mizzy again.

Jeff and Punk once again became lonely. So they once again had anal sex and once again Punk was the thruster.

Everyone in this story are sex addicts. So if no one is around they provide orgasms to themselves.

Katie appeared out of nowhere. No one had seen Katie in over a year so they all pounced on her and grinded so hard that she died.

Ruby and Brody started crying. (Alexa doesn't cry.) They held each other and started to slow dance. (Like Katie's dream.)

Alexa just sat in a corner looking out the window. (She's not completely heartless.) Punk saw she was sad, so he pulled himself out of Jeff again and gave her oral sex, but she was still sad.

Jay saw that she was sad, so he walked into the room with a foot long hot dog taped to his crotch. (He's wearing jeans.)

Adam saw this and went up and ate it.

Ella saw that and got pissed. So everyone cheered because now there was another sex buddy!

There was honking from outside. Everyone went to go and see what it was. "MY NAME IS ALBERTOOOOO DELLL RIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOO, but you already know that."

Alexa took out her gun and shot him right away because she really hates him.

Ella got even more pissed. So she screamed so hard that her incision split, so Alexa screamed and rushed her to the hospital. They took Berto's car. It was Punk's idea.

Brodus Clay's music started.

"SOMEBODY CALL MY MOMMA!" he yelled.

Ruby screamed and started dancing with him.

While they were dancing, Brodus fell on top of dead Kelly. (Who somehow got outside.)

"MY BAD!"

Sp while they were wasting precious time, Ella was bleeding and they were just fooling around. Alexa somehow managed to drive (She's 13) and hump Punk at the same time. (He was under her.) They finally got to the hospital.


	5. The Beginning of The End

**AN: This Chappy is dedicated to Brody. I love you baby.**

When they got to the hospital, they put Ella into surgery.

Alexa and Punk are humping each other in the waiting room. They are asked to leave by the security, so they go do it in Berto's car.

They find Ricardo in the trunk, so they rape him and stuff plugs in his nose and a gag in his mouth, so he'll suffocate and die, just like Berto.

Ruby is still dancing with Brodus.

Hunter was talking with Bob the Builder. All of Bob's friends came along too.

Scoop, Muck, and Dizzy, and Rolly too, Lofty, and Wendy, join the crew, Pilchard and Bird, Travis and spud, playing together like good friends should.

Alexa came in screaming because she heard Bob the Builder's theme song and started to thrust on Dizzy even though the cement truck is a girl.

All of the sudden, The Wiggles came and started singing to Brody.

Ruby stopped dancing with Brodus and started dancing with them.

Brody was dying on the ground because The Wiggles and Ruby wouldn't stop singing and dancing.

After a while, Alexa saw The Wiggles and started dying too.

"ONE FINGER, ONE THUMB! KEEP MOVING!" they sang.

Katie, who was in heaven, was even dying from the horrid singing. Brody and Alexa would be in heaven too, soon, if they didn't stop singing. No, they would be in hell. Everyone would be soon if they didn't stop whining.

Ruby was on the top of the world.

Alberto rose from the dead. Alexa tried to kill him again, but couldn't because she was dying.

Sadly, everyone made The Wiggles go back to Australia. Ruby was heartbroken.

Alexa and Hunter started to dance with Bob.

Everyone decided to go back inside. When they got inside, they heard a horrifying sound.

_**The Beginning of The End**_


	6. The End of The End

THE WIGGLES HAD RETURNED! They were trying to get their car to work.

"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, we'll travel near and we'll travel farrrrrrr. " they sang. But it wasn't working.

While they were trying to fix that problem, a nurse rolled Ella to the house. She was healthy again. Y Alexa was very happy.

"YAY! YOU'RE GOOD AGAIN!" she yelled.

Then Punk came by. This made Alexa get distracted by his beautiful ass. They pounced on each other and were at it for an hour.

During that hour, Ella started to die because she was very disturbed. So, Jay came up to her and started singing, "Baby, please don't gooooooo, if I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here?" So she cheered up and they had sex, carefully trying not to split her incision again.

Meanwhile, The Wiggles were still trying to fix their car. "In The Big Red Car, we like to ride, through the rainbows, and to the county side…"

Since Ruby was constipated, this was good because when she listens to this song she can poop.

WRONG SONG!

Opps! Stupid authors always getting the facts wrong.

Anyway they finally got the car started.

So after Jay and Ella, and Punk and Alexa were done with their business, they all got in the stupid car.

And Alexa, Punk, Ruby, Jeff, Brodus, Brody, Ella, Jay, Adam, Hunter Na-Shay, Bob, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Rolly, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud, and all of the (NOT) retarted Wiggles, somehow got into the "Big Red Car".

It was only a four person seater, though.

So, they were driving and The Wiggles were singing.

"Jump in the car, and buckle up, and we can ride the whole day long. Jump in the car, put on your seat belts, and we can ride the whole day long….."

None of them were paying attention. All of the sudden, Adam yelled, "WATCH OUT!"

It was too late. Greg had driven them off of a cliff.

_**To be continued…**_

_**The End of The End**_


End file.
